


让他降落1-6

by Oct1st



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct1st/pseuds/Oct1st
Summary: 宁愿是条船，如果你是大海，至少让他降落在你怀中。
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 魏全能/白rap, 魏大勋/白敬亭
Kudos: 2





	让他降落1-6

01

白敬亭放下筷子：“老板，结账。”

正是用餐高峰期，店里人满为患，几个伙计也都要忙不过来了，朝着备餐区喊了句：“哥，出来帮忙结个账！”

门后那人“哎”了一嗓子，掀开帘子出来了，白敬亭正背对着他看着空碗愣神，没注意到这声音有点耳熟。直到那人又“哎”了一嗓子，这回尾音朝上，他这才后知后觉抬起头来。

“……”

白敬亭墨镜上还蹭着一层雾，他就这么抬了半晌，直到雾气散尽，才看清魏大勋那张脸。其实早在他开口的时候就认出来了，只是喉头滚动几圈，竟不知道该点说什么。倒是魏大勋自然地拍了拍他肩膀，从他对面坐下了：“这顿我请你了。”

白敬亭虽说现在是虎落平阳，但到底曾是红透大街小巷的，出来吃个面还得捂得严严实实，要不是为了吃饭怕是嘴也得遮住，再被人认出来拍照发网上，又不知道该掀起怎样一顿全民热嘲。但到底魏大勋和他渊源太深，就算是这样，也一眼就认出了他。白敬亭搁在人堆儿里，实在太出挑。

不需刻意了解白敬亭的近况，媒体网络就会把他的消息热情推送到魏大勋身边，这回的风波已经有了一阵，此时已是将息之时，由抄袭开始，再到竞争对手伺机打压、抖出各种各样虚虚实实的黑料通稿，白敬亭被全网结结实实骂了个三天三夜，无数粉丝含泪脱粉，是个人都能来踩一脚“人设崩塌”。魏大勋倒也没多担心他，看他现在这个没事儿人的样就知道，照样拽得二五八万，看不出来哪里落魄，墨镜后头一双眼居高临下地乜着魏大勋。

被刻意抛到脑后的时间在此时又突然浮现出来，若真细数一数，他们也有两年没见了。

白敬亭有些艰难地吐出这句话：“……这店是你开的？”

新开的全能饭馆就在MG公司隔一条街的路口，地理位置优越，一到饭点就挤满了附近的员工，虽然没多少花里胡哨的新意，但的确如饭馆名字所说，还挺全能的，想吃什么都有点。他今天从公司出来，谢绝了要送他回家的助理，溜溜达达就走到了饭馆门口，看到“全能”俩字，顿住了。

正好到饭点儿，他想，那就进去吃个饭吧。

虽然不愿承认是因为想到了谁，但白敬亭想一千想一万也没想到，还真这么巧是魏大勋开的。

魏大勋有点不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺儿：“嗯，开了几家连锁店，这家是新店，刚开没多久，我过来看看。”

白敬亭撇嘴“嘁”了一声：“还有亲自出来结账的老板呢，你倒挺好说话。”

正说着伙计那边又在求助：“勋哥，这边儿——能不能再帮个忙！实在顾不过来了！”

魏大勋应了一嗓子，起身准备过去。白敬亭冷哼道：“生意挺好啊，就舍不得多雇几个人？”

魏大勋揉了揉眉心，“你说得对，我也在考虑这件事，比我预计的还要忙。”说完又道，“那什么，小白，你要有事儿就先走吧，我就不送你了。”

他说完没接着走，白敬亭也没接着回答，就坐在原座一动不动抱胸看着他，面已经吃完，镜片上不再有氤氲的雾气，但魏大勋只能从上面看到自己的倒影。白敬亭的声音在喧嚣的饭馆里听起来依然清清冷冷的，十分格格不入：“你就不打算再跟我说点什么？”

其实时至今日，魏大勋还真没有太多想跟他说的，但对方的意思很明显，他最了解白敬亭的性子，只能顺着说：“那你再等我十分钟。”

其实没有十分钟，马上就到下午上班的时间，职员们已经开始纷纷结账急着赶回公司，忙完这一波也就不剩多少客人了。魏大勋又帮着打了几个下手，回头一看，白敬亭还坐在那儿一动不动地等着，姿势都没变过，他穿的很厚，一件黑色的长羽绒服，甚至想翘个二郎腿都让人施展不开。魏大勋暗想，他就不热吗，怎么也不知道脱外套。

实际上白敬亭的确很热，但无奈他今天刚赶回M市，羽绒服里面的衣服已经出现在了今天的机场图里，很容易被认出来。薄汗沁出一层，把他裹得有点焦躁，眼见着眉头越锁越紧，魏大勋很及时地出现了。

“你想上哪儿去再聊聊？”

白敬亭反问：“是我想聊？”

魏大勋没辙儿，只能应着这个祖宗：“我想聊，我想聊，公司后头那个火锅店还在吗？要不上那儿去？我还没吃饭呢。”

白敬亭觉得他神经病，但还是结账走人了。

魏大勋追在他身后喊：“诶，不是说我请你吗，小白！”

白敬亭一个刹车，回过头来，声音很冷：“别喊我小白了。”

魏大勋以为他是怕被人认出来，暗说自己太粗心，白敬亭看他那个表情就知道他又完全没理解自己什么意思，也懒得纠正他了。

小白。小白。小白。

除了他，现在没什么人还会这样喊了。每次魏大勋一喊小白，他就觉得被人毫不留情、不可抗拒地揪回练习生的日子。和很多人不同，他一点儿也不留恋那段时光，被苦涩的汗水填满的、在弱肉强食的竞争中艰难的生存战，他享受的是站上巅峰的风光无限，而并非什么苦尽甘来。

火锅店还在，店面装修早不知道改了几改，给人的感觉陌生而又新鲜。

俩人进了包间，白敬亭终于可以卸下厚厚的羽绒服喘口气——他真快被闷死了。魏大勋点了个鸳鸯锅，知道白敬亭现在当歌手，不能吃太辣。实际上白敬亭在他的饭馆吃得还真挺饱，本来进去吃饭的时候就也没多饿，此时就算是面对爱吃的火锅也神色恹恹。他坐在对面看着魏大勋涮肉，自己的筷子动都没动。

憾别出道位之后，作为高龄练习生的魏大勋真的没有再继续在这个行业追梦，回家安安心心地过日子去了，干了几行，攒了点小钱，开了家饭馆，没想到生意不错，两年就发展了六七家连锁店。白敬亭的微信早把他删了几年了，魏大勋倒还心软留着他，虽然说不了话也看不了对方朋友圈，至少还能偶尔看看他换个头像改个名，觉得就也够了。

但正如白敬亭没想到还会在这个时候又碰到他，魏大勋也没想到，一路被簇拥着鲜花与掌声的白敬亭，也有跌得这么惨的一天。连他都有点于心不忍看到，白敬亭本人却没什么所谓的样子。

魏大勋一直被盯着，也觉得有点发毛，试探着问了句：“……要不然你也吃点辣的？暖和暖和，室内室外一热一冷的，你刚刚也没脱外套，容易感冒。”

白敬亭瞥了他一眼：“不想吃。”

魏大勋有点头疼。

昔日的密不可分是真的，两年缺席的空白也是真的，他们早已在两条迥异的道路上走远了，从一步之遥，到千千万万步之遥，中间的沟壑不再是能轻易填平。白敬亭到底想让他说点什么，他实在猜不透，只觉得此时此刻说多了什么都是错，白敬亭不需要安慰，不需要怜悯，魏大勋觉得最好的处理方式就是闭嘴吃饭，但白敬亭又不饿。气氛一时间变得很尴尬。

不过好在他至少有事可干，白敬亭没有，干看了一会儿就烦了，他干脆利落地抛出了拐弯抹角的第一句话：“你后悔过吗？”

魏大勋拿筷子的手顿了一顿，不知道他说的“后悔”到底是指哪件事儿。人生在世，谁还没后悔过几次，但仔细思索了一下和白敬亭有关的事儿上，好像的的确确是没有的。

于是他把那口肉塞进嘴里，嚼吧嚼吧咽了，很坦荡地说了“没有”。

白敬亭说：“可是我后悔了。”

02

魏大勋本来想问“你后悔什么”，后来又觉得太没必要。白敬亭的事儿，和他有关的事儿，无非就是那些，谁心里不清楚呢？但他又觉得有点好笑，寻思白敬亭怎么在娱乐圈待了几年反倒更幼稚了，是不是真被人捧得惯坏了。

他不想和白敬亭挑开了说这事儿，准备继续装傻，也没停下手里的筷子，一边吃一边问：“那你现在准备怎么办呢？”

白敬亭瞪着他，小豹子一样，漂亮又危险，直接扼杀他的侥幸心理：“魏大勋，你别装傻。”

魏大勋不吃了。他放下筷子，声音听起来也没有那么柔和了：“小……敬亭，今天要是没偶然碰见我，你这句后悔准备找谁说去？”

他一边说一边想，白敬亭这名字起得真不错，单念后两个字，客客气气，疏疏离离，谁喊都觉得分寸刚好。

白敬亭沉默了一会儿，说：“不是我删的你微信，出道之后经纪人把我所有以前的朋友都删了，不让我跟你们联系。”

魏大勋倒也不是在意这个，他回想了一下最后一次见白敬亭，在他刚来M市打拼的时候租的小破房子里，十几平米，就一张单人床，两个大男人得贴在一起才能保证不掉下去。那个时候是怎么说的来着？白敬亭一边穿裤子一边跟他说，魏大勋，咱俩就到这儿吧。他点点头，说行，我就不送你了，你回去路上小心。

甚至和每一次的道别并无不同。

一段关系电光石火，从开始到结束就像在湖面飞了颗石子，石子沉湖，波纹散尽，一切平息如初。

他问：“咱不是早都说好了就到这儿了吗？过去的事儿谁也别提，谁也别想了，都过去了。”

白敬亭一拳捶到棉花上，脸色阴沉。他摁响服务铃，服务员推开门进来：“您好，请问有什么需要？”

白敬亭看都没看人家，盯着魏大勋说：“来一打啤酒。”

服务员看了看他们两个人，又重复确认了一遍：“一打，十二瓶，是吗先生？”

白敬亭没再说话，魏大勋识相地没多嘴，服务员也识相地退下了。

魏大勋被他这么一闹，一下也觉得饱了，他知道白敬亭想来哪一出，这个节点他要非想逮着个人发疯泄愤，魏大勋也就自认是这个倒霉蛋了。不过他实在没有那么多精力再去和对方周旋了，想来想去话说的已经足够清楚敞亮，只是从来不会接受失败与拒绝的人，不甘心还是不甘心的。

白敬亭问：“你现在有人了？”

魏大勋摆摆手：“没有没有。”和白敬亭吹了之后他一心忙于事业，哪还有这个闲情逸致，倒是白敬亭应该这几年身边儿人没断过，五花八门的绯闻三天两头上热搜，不过魏大勋倒也没把这些当真过，白敬亭要是身边真有个知心人，也不至于在这里和他继续干耗。

白敬亭正想说什么，包间门又被推开了，换了个小伙子，提着一大箱啤酒放在地上了：“先生，您的啤酒。”

来得正好，白敬亭的话咽回肚子里，开了瓶酒直接开始对瓶吹。魏大勋看得有点担心，无奈地说，“小白，咱们要聊就好好聊，你别这样。”

白敬亭擦了擦嘴，冷冷地问：“我哪样了？”说完又露出一个几分嘲意的笑：“喝点酒聊得才更畅快不是？”

魏大勋没辙儿了，只能任他去喝。

白敬亭这个酒量他心里有数，喝三瓶也就差不多了，他想着搞不好还得把这人送回家，坐在一边儿喝白开水，看他沉默地一瓶接一瓶。现在他俩这个关系，谁也不好定性，管太多就是逾越，魏大勋想，白敬亭心里不至于没数吧，也不能真太出格。

事实证明他对白敬亭的了解的确还止步于两年前，白敬亭吹完第五瓶，依然屹立不倒，只是耳朵已经红得发烫，他终于看不下去，制止道：“你差不多得了。”

白敬亭一眼扫过他，冰锥子上灼了火，还带着点湿气：“你不想陪我聊天，那就陪我喝酒，两个都不乐意，现在就从这滚蛋。”

魏大勋当然没让他如愿喝到吐，第六瓶喝到一半，白敬亭连打了三个酒嗝，看着已经醉眼迷离，还睁大眼瞪着他，看起来却比刚才气势灭了一半。魏大勋把他酒瓶子抢过来，也有点难以继续保持耐心，白敬亭伸手就夺，一争一抢间，手里的连带着桌子上的空瓶都摔落在地，发出破碎的声响。

暗潮汹涌终于翻覆出海面，卷起噬人的巨浪。

服务员听到包间里传来的巨响，急切地推开门查看，看到魏大勋攥着白敬亭两只手腕，场面很不愉快。魏大勋冲门口抱歉地笑了一下：“不好意思，等会再来打扫吧。”

人走后他把白敬亭摔在沙发座上，转身去衣帽架上给他拿衣服：“是让你助理来接还是我……”话还没说完，人就被狠狠翻过来，这回是白敬亭把他逼到沙发座上，整个人坐在他身上，捏着他下巴就亲了下去，是不可拒绝的姿态。

白敬亭怎么会容忍别人拒绝他。

饶是他亲的很凶，但魏大勋没什么配合的意思，看他闹得差不多了就把他推开，拿过桌上的餐巾纸擦了擦嘴角的血，“我送你回家。”

白敬亭被他甩在一边儿，看起来还有些神思恍惚，他无可奈何，只能抓过衣服再把人塞进去，帽子墨镜戴全套，把人捂得和来时一样严严实实。他把白敬亭拉起来，问，“还能站住吗？我背你？”

白敬亭把他手一把甩开，踏过满地的玻璃碎片，走了。背影看起来依然倨傲得毫无破绽，实际上脚步已经虚浮得不行。

门被砰然关上，魏大勋这才回过神，抓起车钥匙跟上去。

白敬亭上车之后就开始睡。他酒品还行，就是一喝多了就睡得死沉，谁叫也不醒，魏大勋知道他这个德性，伸长胳膊去摸他兜里的手机，拿出来一看，没电关机了。

他不知道白敬亭现在到底住哪儿，是否还定居在M城都不好说，他淡出圈子几年，更没有他经纪人和助理的电话，只能开回了自己家。等红绿灯的时候，没忍住又偏过头去看了眼，白敬亭窝在羽绒服毛绒绒的帽子里，靠着窗睡得很熟，他睡着的时候眉眼少了些凌人的锋芒，看起来就像个乖乖的小孩儿。

魏大勋不自觉也放慢了车速。

实际上白敬亭睡到半路就被颠醒了，他胃里搅得难受，倒不是喝的，有点晕车。他的酒量在这几年的应酬里被锻炼得又上了不知道多少个台阶，也就魏大勋还傻乎乎地以为他是以前那个喝不了几口就醉的傻子。

魏大勋的新居他也不知道在哪儿，眼见着车拐了又拐，驶进一个看起来档次还不错的小区，轻车熟路停进了车位。

魏大勋还愁该怎么叫醒他，再一扭头发现大爷自己醒了，松了口气。他说，“你手机关机了，我不知道你家住哪儿，你要不然现在借我手机给你助理打电话找人来接，要不然就先回我家凑合一晚上。”

白敬亭听都没听，径自推开车门，腿一软差点没跪地上。

魏大勋赶紧下车绕过去扶他，被白敬亭甩开了，他扶着车呕了一阵，倒没吐出来什么东西，抓紧车门的手指关节已经泛白。魏大勋把他架在自己肩上，“你别逞强了。”

白敬亭不说话，还是阴沉着一张脸，魏大勋在心中暗想，还不如让他一直睡到大天亮呢，睡着比醒着的时候可好伺候太多。

进电梯之后他才大发慈悲开了口，“你知道把我接到你家不是什么好主意吧。”

魏大勋失笑，“可不是吗，祖宗，要不是你风口浪尖的时候，我真想把你直接塞进酒店然后走人。”

白敬亭突然笑了，这一笑倒不再夹枪带棒地有什么别的意味，还算发自内心。他站直身体，伸长手，把魏大勋的脸捧住，“这一炮，今天晚上，你不想干也得干。”

03

魏大勋要不是看他站不稳，是准备直接把他手扒拉下来的。他以为白敬亭又要来火锅店里那一套，谁知道捧着他看了一会儿，出其不意地把脸埋进他肩窝里了。细软的头发搔得脖子有些发痒，呼吸从领口的缝隙钻进他的皮肤，热得不像话。

他们身高相近，魏大勋侧眼只能看到他露出来的一截脖颈，白藕似的，细腻光滑。他一晃神，抬起来的手不知道该如何安放，举在半空半晌，又缓缓放下了。

“叮”地一声，电梯门打开。

白敬亭就保持着这个姿势被他半推白拉地塞进屋，魏大勋刚想再来一场平心静气的谈话浇浇他的疯劲儿，就被人摁倒在地板上。白敬亭骑在他身上，把帽子墨镜羽绒服粗暴地扯下来扔在一边儿，以居高临下的口吻说：“你别想了。”

魏大勋忍不住问：“……你是不是没醉啊？”

白敬亭扇了他头一下，眼睛在漆黑的房间里还闪着意味不明的光。

不知道是他拒绝得还不够强硬，还是白敬亭本就令人不能拒绝，摸黑滚到卧室的时候，魏大勋无奈地想，事已至此，那就再补上这场正式的分手炮好了。

白敬亭虽然醉得不算厉害，但到底喝得有点多，软绵绵的没什么力气，他就这么一身衣服，魏大勋脱的时候还小心翼翼的担心给他扯坏了。白敬亭被他搞得有点不耐烦，一把就把最里头的衬衫扯下来了，扣子崩了好几个，哧溜溜落到地板上，车轮一样不知道滚到什么地方去了。

魏大勋喘了口气：“又不是不操你，不用这么急吧。”

白敬亭掐了他腰一把，冷哼道：“磨唧。”

这回时过境迁，已不再是落魄的小破出租屋，一米八的床怎么滚都不怕掉下去。白敬亭敞着怀，被魏大勋摁在床上，膝弯折起，他已经很久没有做过，魏大勋从艰辛地开拓中就明了了这一点。他头侧向一边，皱着眉一声不吭，不愿去看自己是如何被人打开，好在酒精钝化人的痛觉，他们又太熟悉彼此的身体，很快就又回归了顺利的磨合。

前戏做到差不多，魏大勋突然从他身上起来，下床去了。白敬亭骂了一句：“你不会玩儿我呢吧？”

魏大勋假装说，“对，玩儿你呢，自己解决吧。”

担心白敬亭下一秒就要从床上跳起来揍人，他及时补救：“我找找套，好久没用了，不知道家里还有没有。”

“操你妈，”白敬亭终于忍不住了，“你要是现在告诉我你家没套了，我把你房子给你砸了。”

魏大勋忍着声音里的笑意：“手下留情。”

他弯腰翻了半天，终于找出来安全套给自己戴上了。白敬亭虽说早准备的差不多了，但真家伙进来的时候还是抖了好几抖，魏大勋也屏息凝神有点呼吸困难，好不容易进去之后也不敢轻举妄动，直到白敬亭受不了了又骂了句脏话，催他：“你他妈倒是动啊！你白比老子多活了十年吗，要忘了怎么操人了换我操你也行……”

最后一个字还没体面地收场，就化成一声喘息，魏大勋扶着他的腰一下一下顶着他，让他分不出余神去干别的了，他一只手抓着床单，喘息里又夹了几句小声的脏话。魏大勋低下头来亲他，把他的嘴堵住了，这才算是两人之间阔别两年第一次正式的亲吻，带着情欲的，缠绵悱恻的，好像沙滩上就快要干涸的两尾鱼，只能借着对方生存。

魏大勋也并不如自己想象的有余地，从肩窝钻进白敬亭醉醺醺的鼻息时他就明白，自己其实也并不是真的那么洒脱，石子沉湖，波纹散尽，可湖底的水草还纠缠着，谁也不能脱身。此时赤裸相待，反倒心里也坦诚了许多，他们一贯忠于欲望，否则也不会在还是不见天日的练习生时就屡屡酿错，不知悔改，不肯回头。

白敬亭抓着他的胳膊，让他再快一点，只有更多的快感才能让人忘记暂时所处的泥淖，他一边喘一边在心底骂自己，早知道这样还不如一开始就把魏大勋叫出来干一炮，不至于为那些风言风语心烦至此。

人人都说他狂，说他傲，说他什么都不在乎，可他又不是钢筋铁骨铜墙铁壁，心到底也是人肉做的，怎能一点不受影响。偏偏是这时候，他想，偏偏是这个时候让他又遇到魏大勋，不知道是不是冥冥中自有安排，这个人到头来都只能见到他彷徨不安的时候。也许有的人注定没法一起享福，只能一起受苦。

三年前也是这样，他们刚被送进公司参加选秀，日日高强度的训练和生死存亡的竞争压得每个人都喘不过气，他从一开始就是万众瞩目的那个，承受着比别人更多的赞美，也承受着比别人更多的非议。从F班升上来、在他眼中根本不值得作为对手的魏大勋，他从来没放在眼里过，若不是那晚魏大勋半夜又跑回练习室加练碰到了他，根本不会有人发现他的脆弱与迷茫。

他从一开始就暴露了软肋，从这个人面前。

魏大勋看他微微失神，咬了一口他的喉结：“你想什么呢？”

白敬亭笑了，又抱着他脖子要去吻他：“我在想，以前我们会想到有一天能在一米八的大床上做爱吗？那个时候总在担心会摔下来，手脚都伸展不开。”

魏大勋眼神暗了一暗：“现在不会了。”

不再会为做爱会不会滚下床、能不能出道、能不能红这些如今看起来不值一提的小事忧虑，他们早已从昏暗封闭的练习室走出来，走到各自精彩的天地去了。本连再次相聚都不应该。

白敬亭在最后一丝理智被快感淹没前，又不甘心地问了一遍：“你后悔了吗？”

魏大勋没说话，压着他磨了好一会儿，直到两人都攀上快感的顶峰，稍微有一丝余地缓冲，才驴头不对马嘴地说：“分手炮，最后一次了啊。”

他从白敬亭身上翻过来，“以后还是别来找我了。”

白敬亭喘了好一会儿眼神才微微清明，醉意已经在酣畅的性事中散的差不多了，他又骑在魏大勋身上，黑暗中终于不再顾虑压抑自己的凶狠：“你他妈的什么意思。”

魏大勋抽过床头的纸，给他擦了擦蹭到肚子上的浊液：“这一阵风波很快就过去了，你不用担心，摔倒了重新爬起来，你还能走得更远。”

白敬亭一个耳光就抽上去，魏大勋也没躲，寂静的黑夜中迸出清脆的响声。白敬亭咄咄逼人地问：“怎么着？你还怨我不成？你他妈不想出道不想红？你他妈以为老子想分手？”

魏大勋的好脾性也被他磨得差不多了，他想把白敬亭从他身上拽下来，没拽动，又够过床头的烟点了。他说：“白敬亭，你说的那些，我是真的不在乎了，你做的那个决定是对的，我也没怨你。我现在生活的也挺好的，挺知足，你也应该知足，少再意气用事了。你都多大人了，还跟我来这一套？真的没意思。”

微弱的火光甚至谁也照不清。

白敬亭抢过他的烟就往自己嘴里送，吐出来好长的一串烟，像是昔日每次顺利晋级大家一起去吃的小火锅蒸腾出的雾气。

他反倒突然冷静了下来，嘲笑道：“那你也挺好笑的，魏大勋，说的这么洒脱，那你干嘛还用老子的生日当手机密码？你老装得和个过来人一样，瞧不起我们这些小孩儿，我们哪个人不比你更能坦诚面对自己，想出道，想红，想万人瞩目，别说你不在乎，你连我这关都没过。”

他从魏大勋身上下来了，把那颗烟抽完，烟头抵在两人中间的床单上，烧穿了一个洞。糊味儿搅着情欲的味道在房间里蔓延开来，古怪又难闻，就像他们之间落灰已久无人愿意悉心修复的关系，尴尬的四不像。

白敬亭翻身背对他：“我也懒得和你吵了，你要真没白比我活十年，就该自己想想清楚，我耐心有限。”

04

白敬亭一大早就走了。

魏大勋睡得也不怎么沉，身侧人起床的时候他也迷迷糊糊地醒了，他翻过身来，眯着眼看到白敬亭光裸着后背，正坐在床边穿裤子。他的骨架很纤细，因此才数年如一日地保持着可贵的少年感，尽管大家都知道，做rapper的嘛，没几个不叛逆的，但无数人还是甘心沉溺于他皮囊呈现的假象。

魏大勋揉了揉眼睛，视线终于清明了起来，他注视着白敬亭微微弯曲的脊柱，还有一对凌厉的蝴蝶骨，像是雏鹰的翅膀。魏大勋突然很想伸手去把它们抚平。他太瘦了。分别的这几年，变了很多，但好像还有很多未变。

他想起昨晚自己说的那些话，或许是真的有些绝情，白敬亭能说到这个地步已经是极大的让步，魏大勋想，自己是真的斩钉截铁想分手吗？但是倘若告诉他，还用他的生日做手机密码，真的只是“习惯”而已呢？

算了，反正他只会相信自己想相信的。

白敬亭穿好裤子站起来，绕过床走了，他立刻闭上眼假寐，其实早在翻身的时候白敬亭就知道他醒了。他们太熟悉彼此，熟悉到甚至可以轻易戳穿对方的欺骗与伎俩。

不一会儿，门口就传来大门关上的声音，很轻。

魏大勋看着白敬亭睡过的位置，床单卷皱着，压出人曾经躺过的痕迹。两人中间的那块床单被烧坏的洞，在透过窗帘扫进的日光中得以看得更加清晰：一个坑坑洼洼的圆圈，边缘呈现出烧焦的黑黄色，像是一个荒芜破败的小星球。

这块破洞就如无形之中的三八线，两人相背着睡了一夜，身体也接到感应似的，谁都没有越过一次界。

魏大勋跳下床去，蹲在地板上，开始找昨天白敬亭滚落的衬衫纽扣。一颗，两颗，三颗，四颗。足足有四颗。白敬亭扯得也太狠了。明明听起来该是个有分寸的人，可是对自己，对别人，他都从来不会考虑这些，他过于听从自己的内心。

把衬衫纽扣放在书桌相框前的小盒子里，魏大勋想，他掉了那么多颗扣子，要怎么体面地出去见人？想象了一下这个画面，又觉得有点滑稽，很没良心地笑了。

白敬亭走得潇洒，其实真没好到哪儿去。

他手机依然保持在没电关机的状态，只能在路边打车回家，司机见他整个人裹得严严实实一丝不露，都觉得是个怪人，空车也装没看见。他伸着胳膊从路边等了十分钟，烦得要死，甚至在想要不要回去找魏大勋让他把自己送回去。

再一想，几幢楼？几单元？几零几？

忘了。

算了吧，他内心冷笑一声，再回去找他不是贱气吗？

昔日去趟超市都要车接车送的当红歌手白敬亭，居然沦落到大清早想回家连个车都打不上的境地。他等了快半个小时才终于找到愿意接他的出租车，上车一摸口袋，钱包找不见了，肯定是落在魏大勋家里了。白敬亭只觉得今年自己时运不济命犯小人，真应该去找个大师消消灾。

他一路寻思着怎么赊账，好在司机师傅人帅心善，看他怪可怜的，没难为他。

回到家给手机充上电，发现已经电话被人打爆了，他不慌不忙给经纪人回过去一个，对面噼里啪啦一串儿质问飞过来：“你上哪儿去了？怎么不接电话？又和谁去疯了？我告诉你啊白敬亭，这个当口儿你给我收敛一点，再被人拍到你去酒吧去夜店整出什么幺蛾子事儿，你等着自毁前途吧！”

白敬亭一夜没怎么睡，喝了那么多酒又被人狠操了一顿，操完还拔吊无情立刻翻脸，一躺回自己家床上只觉得累得半死，喘口气都困难。他等经纪人说完那一串儿有的没的，才慢悠悠地说：“我昨天哪儿也没去，就去约了个炮。”

经纪人一句脏话快飙出来，提高音量道：“白敬亭！”

“别担心，真没给你添乱，”他把手机放在一边儿开免提，面对天花板四仰八叉地躺着，“魏大勋，老熟人了。”

经纪人那边儿一下安静了。

过了好久，白敬亭觉得自己都快要睡着了，那边才压低声音说：“我也不想再因为这事儿跟你吵，你自己好好掂量掂量吧。”

白敬亭把电话挂了，翻身把脸埋进被子里，心想，昨天他也是这么跟魏大勋说的。

或许是因为和魏大勋的久别重逢，那晚他居然又梦到了练习生的时候。

魏大勋虽然是后来才升入A班，但由于性格好、业务能力也不错，经常帮大家扒舞，组织大家练习，无形中担任了班长的角色，和大家玩得都挺好。白敬亭则从始至终都很独，偶尔还会和成员有点不愉快的摩擦，往往最后都是魏大勋来主动化解矛盾。

他当时就觉得，这人谁啊，傻不傻，知道自己拿了逆袭的剧本，到最后也是个献祭的角色，还来这儿多管闲事。

直到那一晚。

白敬亭练完舞从练习室直接扒了个窝睡着了，一觉醒来房间都黑了，一个人都没有，他和队友的关系向来不是多好，也没人叫他回去。练习室是封闭的，没有窗户，此时没几个人还在这儿呆着了，整栋楼都黑漆漆的。

他夜里视力不是很好，本来就有点近视，眼镜还不知道丢哪儿去了，魏大勋一推门进来就看到他摸着房间四周的把杆小心走路的样子，没忍住笑了，想把灯给他打开，结果开关来回几下都没反应。

“停电了？”

白敬亭被他吓了一跳，半天没认出这是谁的声音，又装出镇定自若的样子。

魏大勋见他没说话，又走近说：“我，魏大勋。你这么晚还从这儿干嘛呢？”

他反问：“你从这儿干嘛？”

魏大勋耸耸肩，“我本来想再来练一会儿的，看这楼里都黑了还以为是要省电，没想到还真断电了。你能走吗，我扶你？”

白敬亭心高气傲，声音听起来十分不悦：“多管闲事。”

魏大勋没生气，反倒笑了：“我本来以为你是天赋型选手，原来是天赋加努力型选手啊。”

白敬亭没好气地回了一嘴：“我是在睡觉。”

“怎么没人叫你？”

“因为大家都不像你一样多管闲事。”

白敬亭故作镇定地撒开扶着把杆的手，不小心被把杆底座绊了一下，魏大勋急忙伸过手去扶他：“你是不是看不太清啊？”

白敬亭借着他手撑了一把，懒得再理他，摸黑跌跌撞撞地往外走，又被魏大勋拉住了：“外头整个都是黑的，我拉着你吧。”

他倒也不至于不识好人心，这回没再不耐烦地甩开。

夜盲症，说出来其实没什么丢人的，但他又怎么能容忍别人发现他的一点儿弱点。白敬亭深知，在这个表面风平浪静实则暗潮汹涌的环境中，一瞬的卸下心防都有可能埋下隐患。他抓着魏大勋的胳膊，走过漆黑的楼道，没有光，只有寂寂的穿堂风从身边掠过，身边的人是唯一的倚靠。

他讨厌这种需要依赖别人的感觉。

魏大勋一边走还一边跟他说教：“小白，你其实没有必要对大家提防心那么重，大家虽然是对手，但也是朋友嘛，只有并肩战斗才……”

这一番充满集体荣誉感的话还没说完，白敬亭就把他打断了。

他停下脚步，扭过头去看魏大勋：“谁让你叫我小白的？”

虽然什么也看不清，但那人的眼睛还是与黑暗区别开，荡着一点细微的光，被夜衬得更加明亮。

魏大勋说：“我听大家都这么叫啊。”

是啊，那个时候大家都这么叫，亲密的，生疏的，谁都可以喊他一句“小白”，或有意或无意地拉近他们之间的距离。

白敬亭没再揪着这事儿没完，他有些烦躁，抓着魏大勋袖子的手又紧了紧：“你别说废话了。”

05

在那之前，白敬亭从来没把魏大勋这个人放在眼里过的。

但现在不同，他们有了一个共同的秘密。

魏大勋自那之后无端地和他亲近了起来，这令他感觉更糟，与其要和人建立什么亲密关系，还不如破罐破摔把秘密大白于天下。白敬亭想了很多次，都觉得就算大家知道他有夜盲症，也不至于对他造成什么利害影响，这点破事儿除了魏大勋，谁又会放在心上呢？

但魏大勋还是如约把秘密保守的很好，丝毫看不出端倪。

直到有人打趣道：“小白和大勋什么时候关系这么好了？”

一些风言风语也迅速地传播开来，夹杂着人们恶意的揣测：他是想要捆绑top出道吗？想出道想疯了吧，去和那个白敬亭套近乎？没看白敬亭那心高气傲的理都不想理他吗？

白敬亭听来那么一些零散的碎片，在魏大勋又一次过来关心他昨天晚上有没有睡好的时候，终于决定好好处理一下和这人的事儿。

“你以后别总来找我了。”

魏大勋在一边儿擦汗，他刚练了三个小时舞，整个人大汗淋漓的，前胸后背都湿透了，训练服上晕染出一大块汗渍。他问：“为啥啊？”

白敬亭心说他是真傻还是装傻，没好气地说：“你没听别人怎么说你的吗？”不光是身边，还有网上粉丝大战，魏大勋的那点儿粉丝基数哪敌得过人气选手白敬亭，都快要被什么“倒贴”“吸血”骂死了。

魏大勋笑了：“那些人又不了解全貌。”

白敬亭心想，哪有热爱judge的人会考虑了解到的是不是全貌，人们从来只信自己想相信的罢了。

他有点无语，觉得话已经说到这份儿上了，也懒得再跟他废话，继续背歌词去了。

魏大勋还杵在他身后，过了一会儿才说，“那些人怎么想的不重要，你怎么想才重要。”

白敬亭忍不住又扭头问他：“你不想出道？”

魏大勋迟疑了一下，点了点头，说：“当然想啊。”

他过于坦荡，甚至让白敬亭找不出什么纰漏再加以冷言冷语。白敬亭心烦意乱，手里拿着的歌词被捏的皱皱巴巴，一句也没有看进去。

等到再次晋级评定的时候，魏大勋蹭着尾巴危险进圈。他说着“那些人怎么想不重要”，但也看得出来最近情绪有点低落。白敬亭知道是自己造成的这一切，实话实说，魏大勋对自己真的不错，他不想亏欠别人什么，只能硬着头皮多回应一些魏大勋投来的好意，算是宣布这朋友是“双向”的了。

晋级过后还留下来的那些人，挑了个练习任务不多的晚上，一块儿约着去吃火锅庆祝自己又活过了一轮，魏大勋坐在他对面，在喧闹的背景音里小声说了一句“谢谢”。

他想，魏大勋是原来是真傻啊，装哪能装到他这个境界。

那天晚上他们半路溜了出去，沿着训练基地绕了一圈。夜风翻覆着暖意，从冬天走到夏天，离最终的决赛也不过只剩下半个多月了。

白敬亭问：“你觉得你自己能出道吗？”

问完这句话，他又觉得自己太过残忍了一些。

魏大勋实话实说：“不能。”

他踢开一颗石子，神情看起来有点落寞。

白敬亭又问：“那你还这么努力干嘛？”他明明知道自己只是节目组拿来炒作博人眼球的一个噱头。

人人都爱看逆袭的戏码，平凡的屌丝通过努力攀上巅峰，可是出道位早就已经差不多内定好了，魏大勋不过是一颗用完就被丢掉的棋子。节目结束后，一个月、两个月，可能还会有人记得他，再久一点呢？人们很快就会被新鲜的人事物所吸引。

魏大勋没正面回答他的问题，他停下脚步，说，“其实我也有一个秘密，一直没有告诉过别人。”

白敬亭也停下来，等着他继续说。

“其实，”魏大勋刚开口自己就笑了，他摸了摸后脑勺儿，“说出来还怪不好意思的，我以前出道过，不过后来被雪藏了，为了来参加这个节目特意改过年龄，我其实大你挺多岁的。”

白敬亭甩开他飞快地向前走，听魏大勋在身后喊他：“哎，等等我啊，小白！”

他翻了个白眼儿：“不想和老男人一块儿从这儿大爷遛弯儿似的散步。”

魏大勋声音里还带着笑意，被风卷到他的耳廓：“我不是故意要骗你的呀，小白，小白……”

白敬亭耐不住他一直喊个没完没了，终于放慢了脚步，魏大勋一路小跑到他身边，把他搂住了，脸颊上抿起一个梨涡。他很少这么近地去看这个梨涡，一时间竟然也忘了推开。

魏大勋见他继续没有往前走的意思，也没动，就这么把他搂在怀里。白敬亭半晌才回过神，伸手把他一把推开，留下一句听起来冷冰冰公事公办的话：

“咱俩这就算扯平了。”

回去的时候训练基地的门已经锁了，俩人只能从后门翻墙过去，后门破破烂烂的，也没什么灯，魏大勋先翻过去等他，朝他张开手：“小白，我接着你呢，别怕。”

白敬亭皱着眉头；“你丫才怕。”

此时的光源只有天边皎皎一轮月，他的确有一点头晕目眩，眯着眼睛准备下跳，魏大勋又重复了一遍：“我接着你呢，你跳就行。”

他也没拖泥带水，翻身跳下去的时候还是踉跄了一下，正好跌进魏大勋怀里。

一个清爽的、带着洗衣粉气味儿和火锅气味儿的怀抱，胸膛之间几乎没有距离，能听得见彼此擂动的心跳。

白敬亭问了一句很不合时宜的话：“你为什么心跳得这么快？”

魏大勋想了想，说：“你要听真话假话。”

“废话。”

听到他这个回答，魏大勋笑了好一阵才停。他已经不像白敬亭一样年轻了，他们还有着对可能性无限的未来的希望，以及与命运搏斗的勇敢，魏大勋想，而我已经消耗掉这些了。

但这一刻他突然想再重新年轻一次，按照花了五百块钱重新办的一张假身份证上的年龄那样，再对一切充满希望一次、再不计后果的勇敢一次。

白敬亭都没有挣脱他，他都已经甘心从高处飞下来，停留在他的岛屿。

白敬亭极少地展现出了耐心的一面，他一直在等。

魏大勋说：“可能是因为有点喜欢你吧。”

白敬亭对于这个回答看起来十分波澜不惊，问：“什么叫可能、有点？”声音依然是清冷的、疏离的，像是从遥远的空中传来，低沉而有力。

他又说：“活这么大岁数了，连对自己坦诚点都没学会。”

魏大勋想了想，把他松开，又说，“好吧，是非常喜欢。”

白敬亭径自走远了，夏风吹进他的T恤下摆，鼓了起来，像是充好气准备升天的热气球。魏大勋这次没有接着追上去，他走出很远，才停下脚步回头，抛来的问句被吹散在风里，但却完整地落入他的耳朵：

“你敢吗？”

他看着站在原地的魏大勋，露出了一个好像少年人才会有的干净明亮的笑容。魏大勋怎么可能大他十岁还多呢，他想，要是不说，谁也猜不到，他有着比自己还未经世事的笑容。

魏大勋把手拢成一个小喇叭，大声地喊：“白敬亭，你敢吗？”

他扭头就走，留下一个心高气傲的背影：“有什么不敢的。”

他想抓住的，从来都不会让它逃跑。

魏大勋看着他的背影越来越远，越来越小，没忍住蹲在地上把头埋进怀里笑了。年轻真好，他想，白敬亭似乎从来不知道什么是害怕。他太勇敢了，像是游鹰注定要飞向很远的地方。

那时的魏大勋以为他永远不会从天际降落。

06

处理完白敬亭来过后的一片狼藉，魏大勋才发现他把钱包落在了自己家。

虽说擅自翻别人的钱包不太好，但他俩共处了一天一夜，甚至连个联系方式都没留给对方。魏大勋不知道怎样才能联系到他，只能试图从钱包中找到一些线索。

白敬亭的钱包里没多少现金，都是各种各样的卡，实在没有什么有迹可循的东西。他一直在思考到底怎样处理它，一直躺到下午才想起或许可以送到白敬亭的公司去。

他正要出门，从玄关拿起手机时才发现，一个小时前微信发来了一个好友请求，备注是“bjt”。

可根本不需要备注他也一清二楚，在他的联系人列表躺尸了两年不曾说过一句话的这个头像到底是谁。

白敬亭补了一觉醒来才想起要去找魏大勋拿钱包的事儿，刚刚的一觉把他又带回了两年前，使他更加心烦意乱。他打开手机翻了一圈才发现，自己根本没有魏大勋现在的联系方式。虽然少个钱包也不至于多不方便，不过反正他现在没什么通告，白敬亭想了想，决定去他开的饭馆找伙计问问。

照镜子时才发现自己的衬衫纽扣散的七七八八，露出一片清瘦的胸膛。

他暗骂了一句魏大勋，又回去换了件衣服，打车去全能饭馆。

饭馆的伙计哪里会有魏大勋的联系方式，到最后还是他亮出真容才请出了分店的老板，给了他魏大勋的微信。

他坐在角落给魏大勋发送了一个好友请求，两年了，他的头像居然都没有换过。

等了一个小时，还没人回复，店里的伙计看他干坐了半天，表情越来越不耐烦，提示道：“白、白哥，你怎么不直接给勋哥打个电话呢？”

白敬亭面无表情地说：“不想听他说话。”

再等下去未免也太没面子，他起身道：“我先回去了。”

坐上回家的车时魏大勋才姗姗同意了好友请求，发来一句：钱包我给你送到公司还是？

白敬亭直接发过去了自己小区的定位。

回公司还得面对老总和经纪人的几张臭脸，他好不容易争取来了几天难得的假期，可不想再给自己找不痛快。

那厢也没犹豫，干脆说了句“好”。

白敬亭到家之后才想起来不对，他看着狼藉一片的房间，四处都是乱扔的衣服，沙发连个坐的地方都得现扒开，唯一算是整齐的就是鞋柜。思考了一下魏大勋过来的这段时间他也根本收拾不完，干脆心态良好地从沙发上扒了个窝玩起手机打发时间。反正到时候别让他进来就是了。

魏大勋刚敲了两声门就开了，白敬亭只把门留了很小一个缝，看起来有点戒备。他换掉了那件扣子掉的七零八落的衬衫，但看起来精神不是特别好，魏大勋回想起昨夜，觉得自己也的确太不像话，把钱包递给他，声音里也带了点愧疚：“给你。”

牛皮上留下一道微湿的指印，很快又消失不见，白敬亭接过钱包：“谢谢。”然后就要关门谢客。

魏大勋伸出只手拦住：“怎么了？”

很明显白敬亭是不太想让他进门，他倒也无心做客，只是对这反应感到奇怪。

白敬亭扫了他一眼，没什么温度：“钱包送到了，你可以回去了。”

“小白，”魏大勋喊他，“昨天我话说的是有点过了，我也不是想那么绝，你挺好的，我也想和你继续做朋友。但是那种关系……”

“朋友？”白敬亭反问。

他微微垂眼，好像在思索什么，眼睫像是蝴蝶的触角。魏大勋看到他眼角那颗泪痣，心说，白敬亭的确长得太招人了些，也难怪那么多人心甘情愿地追随他。

当初的他自己又何尝不是呢？

片刻，白敬亭抬起头，把门敞亮地朝他打开了：“魏朋友，既然如此，那不如就先帮我一个忙。”

魏大勋看清楚门后的境况后，就明白他刚才为什么那样了——白敬亭的家乱得实在令人发指。

只是他万万没想到，几年过去了他的自理能力丝毫没有一点长进，反倒因为忙碌更无心整理房间。这种事本来应该叫个家政，但他想了想白敬亭的脾气，还是放弃了这个想法。

好吧，好吧，他认命地跟白敬亭进门，重新做朋友第一步，帮你的“好朋友”收拾房间。

他们刚好没多久的时候，因为集体生活很难找出能二人独处的时间，商量来去，决定偷偷溜出来，偶尔去魏大勋在M市租的房子过夜。

魏大勋的出租屋虽然小，但收拾得很整洁。怪不得大家都喊你魏全能，白敬亭当时说，除了唱歌跳舞说rap，做家务也挺会的啊。

但白敬亭恰恰相反，他本身就很随性，也讨厌从这些琐碎的事情上浪费时间，每次待过的地方都和被扫荡过一样。魏大勋没招儿，只能和个老妈子一样跟在他屁股后头，把他乱扔的衣服一件件叠好、用完就丢那儿的东西就放回原位。

小孩儿嘛，他想，自己比白敬亭年长这么多，也就能在这方面表现一下了。

但是他也不曾想到，都分手这么久了，居然还有一天要给白敬亭收拾房间，并且难度随着房间的扩大，只增不减。

魏大勋在一边儿给他叠衣服，白敬亭就坐在沙发上打游戏，丝毫没有准备帮忙的意思，他也知道自己越帮越忙。魏大勋脾气好，以前从来不因为这些事儿和他计较，把他当小孩儿惯着，他变成今天这样，一部分原因也算是魏大勋搬起石头砸自己的脚。

收拾了两三个小时才把衣服叠完，天都黑了，窗帘还没拉，落入隐晦的灯火。客厅的灯不知道什么时候被人打开了，白敬亭光着脚站在沙发上，说：“你别弄了。”

魏大勋抬起身，还在叠：“客厅这边儿很快就完了，你卧室的自己再收拾一下就行了。”

白敬亭重复：“你别弄了。”

于是魏大勋真的停下了手里的工作。白敬亭站在高处俯视着他，踩着柔软的沙发朝他走过来，清瘦的手腕搭在了他肩上。

白敬亭其实想说，我不是真的想难为你。但看到魏大勋有些闪躲的眼神，他突然笑了，又改变了主意。他说：“我不亲你，你怕什么。”

魏大勋也笑了：“就算你亲我我也不会怕啊。”

“你怕。”白敬亭跳下沙发，很笃定地说。但他也没有再纠缠的意思，走到玄关换鞋，问：“我去超市买点吃的，你要一块儿吗？”

他似乎从来不给人拒绝的那个选择，魏大勋叹了口气，抓起外套准备跟上。

白敬亭穿好鞋，突然问：“你是不是觉得挺无奈的？”

他一时间有点茫然。

“还好吧。”他说。

白敬亭抱胸看着他穿外套，又抛过去一个问题：“你为什么从来不拒绝？”

别人觉得他不近人情、不好相处也就算了，魏大勋不至于还会这么想，魏大勋虽然脾气好，但也不是毫无原则。白敬亭觉得他要是真和说的那样心无余念，从这儿任劳任怨给自己收拾了一下午房间还毫无怨言，简直荒唐。

今天他似乎是下定决心打破砂锅问到底，非弄清楚不可，白敬亭一贯讨厌绕弯子。

魏大勋愣了一下，没想到他会这么问。他扣上大衣的纽扣，突然想到，来的时候忘了把白敬亭落下的扣子一块还给他了，不过转念想想，白敬亭又怎么会是那种会耐下心缝衬衫扣子的人呢，他反正也不缺这么一件衬衫。

回过神才想起还要回答他的问题，魏大勋先问了问自己，为什么从来不拒绝？要一起聊聊、要打分手炮、要帮忙收拾房间、要一起去超市……

白敬亭看着他一丝不苟把每一颗纽扣都扣好，朝自己露出了一个毫无保留的笑容：“可能是因为你一开始没有拒绝我吧。”

玄关处的青年形影清瘦，表情罕见地没有太冷，和烙在心中的轮廓重叠起来。白敬亭或许不想回去那段时光，但魏大勋却屡屡午夜梦回，怀念起那个眉目舒展时干净明朗的人，永远不怕失去、不会坠落的那个人。

但现在漂泊的游鹰已经从高空坠落，他要伸出手去接住吗？


End file.
